


junky saints

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [8]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Sharks, Swimming, Tail-Slapping Contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part VIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	junky saints

 "Josh, these games are rigged," Tyler says, tugging on Josh's shirt. "Even shark trivia games." 

"It's a _great white_ shark trivia game," Josh says. 

"Josh, I don't think even you know everything about great white sharks," Tyler says. 

"Well, then," Josh says. "I'll take that as a challenge." 

"No, Josh-"

But Josh is already handing five dollars to the game operator and sitting down. 

Scientific name for great white shark? 

Carcharodon carcharias.  

Name all six senses that a great white has.  

Sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing, and electroreception.  

What sensor enables electroreception? 

Ampullae of Lorenzini. 

"Ampullae of Lorenzini," Tyler mumbles. Josh shushes him.  

A great white can smell a single drop of blood in ___ gallons of water.  

Twenty-five.  

In total, how many gills do great whites have? 

Ten.  

About how many pups does a shark have at a time? 

Two to fourteen.  

Which gender dominates? 

Josh huffs a little.  

Female.  

The trait of regularly lifting its head above the water to gaze at other objects is called what? 

Spy-hopping.  

True or false: full-body breaching in sharks is only exhibited by great whites.  

True.  

Where is the rete mirabile located? 

Along the lateral lines of the body.  

"Oh, wow," the game operator says, staring at Josh in surprise. "I have to confess, this is the first time I've ever given out a prize in this booth."  

"Told you," Josh says, grinning smugly at his boyfriend. He chooses the largest plush shark he can find and hands it to Tyler with a grin.  

"Mark's gonna make fun of me for days," Tyler says, but takes it with a huge grin.  

Josh kisses his forehead as Tyler pulls them off to the sand.  

"This looks ridiculous," Tyler says with a chuckle as he sets the plush shark down on Josh's beach chair.  

"It makes a statement," Josh says solemnly.  

"And what might that statement be?" Tyler says with a snort.  

Josh shrugs. "That I have way too much free time?" 

Tyler laughs. "Come on," he says. "Let's see if you're as good a swimmer in the ocean as you are in your pool." 

As it turns out, Josh is even better in the ocean than in the pool.  

"I swear, you're a fish," Tyler complains as Josh swims circles around him easily. "A shark. A were-shark." 

"A were-shark?" 

Tyler nods, mock-seriously. "Every full moon you shift into a shark."  

Josh snorts, splashing him. Tyler yelps before splashing back.  

"Were-shark," Josh mumbles before diving back under the water, swimming around beneath. He feels something a few feet away, something small, and he grabs it out of curiosity. 

"Huh," Josh says as he pops back out of the water. The crab on his palm snaps his claws at Josh menacingly. Sort of menacingly.  

"How did you even find that?" Tyler asks, peering at the little crab on Josh's hand.  

Josh shrugs. "Sensed it," he says, not lying. He sinks back beneath the waves and sets the crab back down on the floor. He looks around, searching for a shell that's uninhabited. 

"Here," Josh says as he comes back up to the surface, handing Tyler a conch shell.  

"Thank you," Tyler says in mild surprise, but takes it with a smile. He leans in and gives Josh a kiss that tastes faintly of seawater. 

There are suddenly horns blaring.

"Get out of the water!" Josh hears somebody shouting. "Everyone out of the water!" 

Tyler grabs Josh's hand and begins pulling him towards the shore. Josh is fairly certain that most dangers in the ocean would stay away from him, but he hurries for Tyler's sake. 

"What's going on?" Tyler asks someone once they're out of the water.  

"There's a shark," the man says, pointing. "There's a little kid out there being circled by it." 

"A shark?" Josh says, spinning around. 

"Oh, no," Tyler says, grabbing his arm.  

"Hey, I'll be right back," Josh says, shaking him off.  

"Josh, wait for the lifeguard, don't be a hero," Tyler begs as Josh dashes off.  

Josh can hear the little girl's screams growing louder and louder, and he dives into the water, rolling his eyes back into his head. He smells a great white in the water, and is instantly relieved.  

He can handle this. 

The girl's shrieking is suddenly cut off, and Josh can feel her thrashing in the water. He smells blood suddenly, and shoots forward, pushing the girl back.  

The shark finally notices him, and instantly pauses, puzzled. Josh arches his back and opens his mouth wide, and he feels the great white scramble to do the same.  The shark swims up to the surface, and Josh follows. He hopes he's as good at this as he remembers.  

The great white initiates the contest, and soon enough they're both swimming back and forth, the shark slapping the water with its caudal fin and Josh with his legs. He's not sure how long it lasts, but the great white finally swims away. 

Josh quickly swims to the girl who's swimming weakly to the shore and grabs her around the waist. She yelps in surprise, but immediately relaxes when she realizes who he is. 

There's an ambulance waiting on the beach for them, and Josh laughs a little in his head when he sees two stretchers. 

The EMTs immediately rush to them, taking the little girl from Josh's arms. He's relieved to see that it's a relatively small bite on her leg. She's probably not even going to lose her leg, much less die.  

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Josh says, waving an EMT off. "Help her, please."  

Someone's suddenly spinning him around. 

"Tyler, hey," Josh says right before he's punched in the jaw. 

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" Tyler screams at him, tears running down his cheeks. _"Ever!"_

"I'm okay, see?" Josh says, gesturing to himself. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" Tyler shrieks. "You are absolutely _insane!"_ He sobs once before covering his mouth with his hand. "In _sane,_ you hear?!" 

"Yeah," Josh says, wrapping his sobbing boyfriend in his arms. "I hear."

Tyler buries his head in Josh's shoulder and cries. Josh cards seawater-wet fingers through his hair and rocks them gently, making what he hopes is a soothing noise. Vaguely soothing, at least.  

Tyler finally calms down enough to get out a "I hate you," and a "I love you," before bursting into another round of sobs. 

"I know, I know," Josh says, patting his back. "It's okay."

Tyler's hands fist the material of Josh's swimshirt as he finally stops crying.

"Bastard," he mumbles as he pulls back to wipe his eyes. "We're never going to the beach again."  

"Come on," Josh says, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "Let's get you something to drink. Then I want to buy a shark tooth necklace and go back to the hotel." 

**Author's Note:**

> the trivia was really just an excuse to get to shove extraneous great white shark knowledge I have in your face
> 
> two fics from this series in one day? call me a hot dog, because I'm on a roll (yes EP, I'm still milking it)


End file.
